Corpse 'Bride'
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: A Corpse Bride crossover.Misawa Daichi is about to marry his childhood friend,but something happens and he ends up married to a dead young boy.Will love blossom or will it die and leave Jun chained to his curse forever?DaichiXJun.more pairings inside


**Pili-Chan:YAY! me again! this time with a,kind of a crossover, kind of an inspired story, and like the title says, it's the movie "Corpse Bride"**

**Chibi Pili: we saw that movie for the 2nd time yesterday, and Pili-Chan got this idea.**

**Yami Pili-Chan: So it's kind of a humorous, kind of sad love story.**

**Pili-Chan: and beeing the Shouji fan that I am, I put My OC Sumiko here too... don't worry! Sh'es just a minor character.**

**Accidia: so, a liitle about Sumiko.In this story she's married to Shouji,She's clumsy and kind of stupid, but she's friendly. She's a redhead and she has green eyes. She's a lawyer and uses a justice deck,but 'Cuz this is an AU, she's just a clumsy,kind of stupid dead readhead...**

**Pili-Chan: again, this is a DaichiXJun fic, with some JuudaiXShou and ShoujiXOC(Sumiko), a bit of DaichiXTania too...but I hate her so she's not going to be a good character, hope you don't mind.also there's some SaiouXJun, but not a lot...Ummm...if you guys have ideas to "Why did Juudai\Shou\Chosaku\Shouji\Sumiko\anyother character you'd like to see" tell me! **

**Chibi Pili: And we didn't forget the Ojamas! one word!Maggots!!**

**Pili-Chan:Enjoy! **

* * *

The young man, Misawa Daichi, set next to the large window, looking with dark eyes at the cold, gray street. He was about to marry his childhood friend, Taniya, but something deep inside of him felt…wrong. It wasn't like he didn't like her, because he did, but he wasn't so sure if he _loved_ her, not anymore. Everything was much easier when they were kids…

He sighed and got up, crossing the dark room and stepping out through the big wooden doors,

"Onii-San?" the voice of a young female asked,

"Is something wrong?" a young male voice completed the first one,

He looked at the two kids, his younger siblings, Hanajima and Hatsuharu, he sent the two a smile "I'm fine"

The twins looked at him, their dark eyes looking at him, then they nodded, turning around and continued their game.

He walked to the living room, opening the heavy doors, entering the worm room "Mother, Father" he greeted his parents,

His father, Yoshirou, nodded,

"Is something wrong Daichi?" asked Suzume, his mother,

"It's nothing, I'm just not sure I'm' doing the right thing" he said, sitting next to them,

His father looked at him "Your not sure?"

Daichi nodded,

"Well, if you love her i…" his mother started,

"That's it mother, I'm not so sure anymore, something inside of me feels like I'm not doing the right thing"

Suzume looked at her son with a warm smile "Do what you see as the right thing, we'll bee here no matter what happens"

_**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_

"I can't believe we're getting married!" the woman called,

"What? Yes" Daichi sighed,

Taniya looked at him "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing it's just that…I need to think" he said and got up and left the house, walking through the cold street to the black forest.

He set next to a big, old, dead tree, resting his head against the trunk.

He sighed, "It's not that hard Daichi!" he told himself "You just put the ring on her finger and then say 'I do', it's that simple!" he got up, taking the small ring from his jacket, looking at it "Place the ring, and say 'I do', not that hard" he said to himself. He spotted something that looked like a hand-shaped branch rising from the ground,

He kneeled down next to the hand-shaped branch "First the vows" he said "I,Misawa Daichi" he started closing his eyes, not sure it was in order to calm himself or to understand why he was practicing in the middle of the forest with a branch "take you to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part" he opened his eyes "Now, put the ring on the finger" he said to himself again and then slipped the ring on one of the 'fingers' "The…" before he could do something the branch grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.

Soon the ground started to shake, he tugged his arm, and then he fell backwards, looking at his arm, he saw that the branch was still there, but now he saw that it wasn't a branch, but an arm, bones. He got up, releasing the dead arm, got up and started running. As he looked back, he saw that from the ground emerged a boy. He kept running, then when he reached a clearing he felt his foot getting caught on a root, sending his to the ground. He turned around, looking up to see the boy clearly as the moonlight illuminated the clearing.

The boy was very young, younger then him, about seventeen. He had spiky black hair and big gray eyes. His pale –whitish skin had a dead bluish tone, his probably once red lips were colored with pale shades of pink and blue. The boy looked kind of short and skinny, he wore a long black coat, a faded purple shirt and black pants, all torn, revealing at some places white bones. The boy was dead.

Daichi felt dizzy, the boy got closer and closer to him, almost floating,

Closer and closer,

The boy kneeled down next to him, Daichi looked deep into the boys eyes as the younger one sent a bluish finger to Daichi's lips…

The last thing Daichi saw before everything went black was the sadness in the dead boy's gray eyes.

_**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_ _**Corpse"Bride"**_

Daichi groaned opening his eyes as memories flashed in front of him, 'Was that a dream or what?'

"He's awake!" called a voice, followed by a dead boy with brown hair, he saw another boy next to him, a blue haired one "Hi!" he said "I'm Juudai, Juudai Yuki" he said "And this is Shou" he said, pointing at the other boy,

"W…where am I?" he asked,

"In my world" a voice said, it was proud yet filled with sadness, somehow melodic in Daichi's ears, he looked up, seeing the boy from his memories,

"What's your name?" the boy named juudai asked "Wait! You're not dead! Wow! I haven't seen someone alive since…since I died!" the boy said, sounding Sugar high,

"Aniki calm down" Shou called,

"But it's been a long time since I saw someone who's alive!" he called,

"Leave my husband alone dropout boy" the boy with the melodic voice said,

'Wait… husband?!' "W…what do you meen by husband?!" he called,

"Well, you said your vows!" a voice said, it sounded like the melodic voiced boy was talking, but it wasn't…

"And said it so nicely!" another voice said from the same direction,

"Then you gave aniki the ring!" a third voice said,

"Will you three shut up?" the boy called, hitting the side of his head, making one of his eyes fall, revealing three maggots, one yellow, one black and one green,

"What the…" Daichi mumbled,

The boy placed his eye back, hitting his head again "And stay quiet!" he called.

"So! What's your name?" asked Juudai,

"M…Misawa…Misawa Daichi" he said quietly, still finding it hard to believe this is real,

"A living one?" the three looked at the man who talked,

"Chosaku 'nii-san" the boy said "Yes he's alive"

"Well, at least your free from that curse" another male said,

"Shouji 'nii-san" the boy said, to his other brother,

"They're so cute!" a voice said, Daichi saw a red haired female jumping up and down, then it was followed by a large crash as she fell down the stairs,

"Sumiko!" the man called Shouji said, rushing to the redhead,

"I'm OK!" she called, sounding a bit dizzy as she attached one of her legs back,

"That's Sumiko" The boy explained "She's Shouji's wife. She's really clumsy, but she's OK" he said,

"Look, every thing is nice and all, but I have to go back home" Daichi said,

The boy sent him a furious look "THIS is your home!" he called "You're MY husband now, and I'm not letting you go!" he called,

"Calm down" Juudai said,

"SHUT UP!" the boy said and stormed off, leaving everyone look at the doorway,

"Please understand him" Sumiko's voice said,

He looked at the redhead then turned to face her husband "What did you mean when you said he's free from that curse?"

"Well" he said "Before our little brother died, he fall in love with someone, a male. That guy told him that no one will ever approve their love, he convinced him to run away with him" Shouji said,

"Our family was a rich family, so little brother took some money, and went to meet him so called 'lover' next to a big tree in the forest. He waited for him, but nothing happened. And then. He saw a shadow forming behind him" Chousaku continued "The next thing he remembered is being here…dead"

Daichi looked at them, then at the doorway "I need to go talk to him" he said, and left the room after the boy with the melodic voice, finding him as he set on what looked like a coffin "Hi" he said as he set next to him,

"Hi" the boy whispered,

"I heard what happened to you" Daichi said "And I'm sorry, but… I don't belong here" he said,

"Of course you do! You belong here with me! We're married now!" the boy said stubbornly,

"I don't even know your name!" Daichi called,

The boy looked at him with his gray eyes "Jun, Manjoume Jun" he said,

"Jun…" whispered Daichi the sweet tasting name,

The boy nodded "Please stay" he whispered "Please…"

* * *

**Pili-Chan: Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon!**

**Yami Pili-Chan:R&R!!! or die!!!**

**Chibi Pili: If you do, we'll give you coockies!**


End file.
